Despedida
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Tal vez no era un adiós a esos sentimientos, solo era un hasta luego. : HUMANIZADO:


¡Hola! He llegado con una nueva historia de este hermoso fandom que es Pixar, naturalmente escribo puro de Cars (si de esa película que todo mundo parece odiar xD). Y pues les escribo de mi primera OTP de la vida, ya sé que yo tiro más al multiship pero ellos me enamoraron mucho desde peque y pos hasta ahora me decido a hacer un fic de ellos 3 Por cierto ¿han visto Nagi no Asukara? ¿No? Pues deberían, me baso ligeramente en este anime ya que en el los personajes viven en el agua (existe gente del mar y de la tierra pero no son sirenas, solo pueden respirar bajo el agua y esas cosas) En fin dejo de hablar paja para que lean.

Advertencias: Humanizado, quizás algo de Ooc, semi AU

Película: Finding Nemo/ Finding Dory

Parejas: Marlín x Dory, Hank x Dory

 _Despedida_

Desde que Coral había muerto no creyó enamorarse nunca más en su vida, decidió dedicarse de un todo a su hijo, a su pequeño Nemo. Pero entonces había aparecido ella en su vida, tan enérgica, tan alocada, tan simplemente _ella_. No negaría que llegó a desesperarle gran cantidad de veces, pero le debía mucho porque gracias a ella se había reunido de nuevo con su niño. Y pudo devolverle el favor, ayudándola a encontrar a su familia. No esperaba vivir tantas aventuras con esa mujer con terribles problemas de memoria.

Y ahora, luego de tanto tiempo transcurrido es que se daba cuenta que la amaba y se sentía idiota ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo para notarlo? Quizás estaba tan abnegado al hecho de que solo amaría a una mujer en toda su vida que no pudo creer estarlo de otra cuando ya fue tarde. Ahora de boca de su pequeño recibía una noticia que le había destrozado el corazón, de forma tan similar a cuando Coral había muerto.

—¿Papá? —el peli naranja de ya nueve años le removió un poco, extrañado de la reacción de su padre que solo parecía estar en otro mundo, pensaba que le alegraría que su mejor amiga por fin estuviera saliendo con alguien.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué…?—apenas pudo volver a la realidad, sintiendo entonces el dolor en su pecho más fuerte.

—¿Estás bien? Pensé que te alegraría la noticia—decía el niño con total inocencia, y es que Nemo podía ser muy listo para muchas cosas pero los sentimientos amorosos era un terreno que no conocía muy bien.

—Si estoy alegre, es que me sorprendió—se excusó mientras posaba sus manos en la cabeza del niño y acariciaba suave sus cabellos—¿ya hiciste tus tareas? —cambió el tema casi en seguida.

El niño negó sonriendo apenado antes de retirarse a su habitación para hacer sus tareas. Marlín se quedó en la sala intentando comprender que sucedía consigo, queriendo saber porque le dolía tanto saber aquello, queriendo entender porque sentía ganas de llorar ¿Qué acaso la muerte de Coral no había sido más duro? ¿El creer que también había perdido a Nemo hacía un año no había sido un dolor bastante devastador? ¿Cómo por algo tan simple sentía un dolor tan similar? De acuerdo, estaba enamorado de Dory pero no podía ser tan doloroso saber que ella estaba con alguien más, ella merecía ser feliz y él debía dedicarse a su hijo, ¿Cómo podría dedicarse a una relación teniendo a un niño pequeño que cuidar? Además, conociéndola, era ridículo creer que ella podría corresponder sus sentimientos.

—Pareces un adolescente Marlín, debes pensar en Nemo, solo en él…—se decía a sí mismo, sonriendo con amargura mientras se pasaba su brazo por sus ojos. Se llevó una mano al pecho, como si con eso pudiese aliviar un poco aquel dolor pero simplemente era inevitable.

 _Dory y Hank están saliendo, los papás de Dory dicen que ojalá lleguen a casarse. Destiny también cree que hacen una linda pareja, hasta Bruce los apoya._

Nemo no tendría idea jamás de lo duras que pudieron ser esas simples palabras para su padre, más sabiendo que sus amigos parecían contentos con la idea. El hombre de cabellos naranjas solo pudo levantarse del sofá e ir a la pequeña cocina de su hogar y empezar a preparar la cena, debía calmarse ¡Por Poseidón! ¡Estaba sintiéndose muy dramático por algo tan simple! Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió un poco la cabeza antes de empezar a solo cocinar algo sencillo, claro que cada cinco segundos su mente se iba a otro lugar, con la mujer de cabellos azulados, pero entonces su difunta esposa también llegaba a su mente y el dolor se volvía peor ¿Qué podía ser peor que estar enamorado y sentir que se traiciona a alguien más? En realidad, nunca fue bueno con eso de los sentimientos, nunca fue tan abierto y expresivo, solo lo había sido con la madre de su hijo.

—Ah…—soltó el cuchillo rápidamente, por estar tan distraído se había cortado. Se quedó mirando su dedo sangrar y como la sangre se mezclaba con el agua, de algún modo eso le traía recuerdos, como cuando sin querer hizo que Dory se golpeara con el visor o cuando ella se lastimo por tocar una medusa ¿en serio ahora todo pretendía recordarle a ella? Gruño molesto y procuró solo seguir cocinando, en serio ni siquiera de joven se sintió tan tonto y tan mal por algo de esa clase.

…

Quizás lo que más le preocupaba ahora era el hecho de que debía enfrentarlo directamente, en algún momento Dory se lo diría a la cara ¿Cómo no? Era su mejor amigo, se había vuelto parte de su familia, lo más común es que ella se apareciera un día por su casa y le contara feliz de la vida sobre su nueva relación. O simplemente ya se le habría olvidado que estaba saliendo con el pelirrojo, o se le pudo olvidar que eran amigos y estuvieron mucho tiempo viviendo toda clase de cosas juntos, Dory era sencillamente impredecible.

—Papi…—la voz de su niño como siempre era lo que le devolvía a la realidad—¿Estas bien? ¿Estas enojado? —preguntaba mientras se sentaba a su lado mirándole con notoria preocupación.

—Oh no, estoy bien ¿Por qué preguntas eso, hijo? —se hacía el desentendido mientras pasaba su brazo por sus hombros y le abrazaba contra sí.

—Te noto algo distraído, ¿ocurrió algo malo? ¿Te dijeron algo? ¿Bruce te acosa de nuevo? —preguntaba abrazándose a su progenitor mientras levantaba la cabeza para verle. El mayor solo pudo sonreír algo nervioso, en parte porque su hijo notara que estaba dolido, en parte porque se acordara de cosas que no entendía que no deseaba recordar.

—No, no es nada en serio. Todo está bien, es que tal vez este un poco enfermo—se excusó jugueteando con los cabellos del niño, claro que Nemo no era tonto y sabía cuándo su padre le estaba mintiendo, porque Marlín no era precisamente el mejor mentiroso.

—¿En serio? —preguntó solo para corroborar de un todo su mentira, su padre asintió apartando la mirada lo cual le confirmó todo—. Bueno entonces deberías descansar, pero si te sientes muy mal quizás debas ir al doctor.

—No es para tanto hijo, seguro se me pasara con algo de descanso.

Nemo solo se quedó mirando con preocupación a su progenitor, le dolía mucho que no le dijera la verdad pero no se enojaría con él, simplemente se abrazó más a él, queriendo saber que ocurría, para un niño de solo nueve años escuchar de desamores sería confuso y hasta empalagoso, por eso Marlín prefería no decirle nada a su hijo.

…

Ya estaba harto, los días pasaban y solo se sentía peor en la espera de que la peli azul se apareciera a decirle las cosas, no podía solo esperar, debía encararla él mismo. Nunca fue un hombre valiente, de hecho siempre fue muy cauteloso y temeroso de todo, pero con todo lo que había pasado aprendió a sacar valor de lugares muy dentro de sí. Con ese valor llenándole fue que salió de su hogar para ver a la mujer de pecas en sus mejillas, no le invitó a su casa porque Nemo llegaría de jugar con sus amiguitos en cualquier momento, tampoco fue a la casa de ella porque no quería toparse a sus padres.

Y ahora que la tenía enfrente todo el valor que había recolectado se había esfumado, solo bastó mirarle a los ojos para sentirse tan temeroso como antes ¿Por qué no pudo notarlo antes? ¿Por qué no solo aceptó desde un principio el hecho de que podía enamorarse de nuevo? ¿Por qué no solo pensaba que podía mantener una relación y cuidar a su hijo? Prácticamente había hecho algo similar por mucho tiempo, claro que antes consideraba a Dory como otra niña que debía cuidar. Pero no, en realidad no podía, solo quería deshacerse de lo que sentía y sabía que guardándolos jamás se libraría de ese sentir.

—Dory…—por fin fue capaz de hablar, interrumpiendo su monologo sobre quien sabe que, igual al ser interrumpida ella misma olvidó de que hablaba—.Yo quería hablarte de algo.

—Bueno imaginaba que no íbamos a jugar a buscar babosas—rió divertida mientras sujetaba sus manos tras su espalda—¿Y de que hablaríamos?

—Bueno, es sobre…—y sintió trabarse, porque en realidad ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo empezar con eso—. Nemo me dijo sobre lo de Hank—inició con lo más difícil, vaya que decirlo era más doloroso que pensarlo.

—¿Qué pasa con Hank? —inclinó la cabeza confusa de eso, por supuesto que la idea pronto regresó a su cabeza, porque de alguna manera los recuerdos fluían con más calma cuando estaba Marlín cerca—¡Oh eso! Si, bueno, mi familia dice que es bueno que salga con alguien, que a lo mejor así eso ayuda a mi memoria, creen que enamorada podría recordar más—explicaba sonriente las palabras de sus padres. Lo irónico era que tenían razón.

—Así que es eso, pero ¿tú lo quieres? —preguntaba sintiendo tanto temor por la respuesta.

—¿A quién?

—A Hank, tu novio, ¿lo quieres o solo quieres recordar?

—Pues…

No estaba segura en realidad de que responder, quería recordar, no era divertido olvidar siempre todo lo que le decían pero sí que le había tomado mucho cariño al hombre de cabellos rojos, nunca antes había estado en una relación y le agradaba mucho sentirse querida de ese modo. Se fijó en los ojos del otro que aguardaban a una respuesta y naturalmente hubiera olvidado de que hablaban de estar con otra persona, pero no, todo seguía fresco en su mente pero no era capaz de decir nada.

—Me gusta poder recordar las cosas—contestó al fin—. Como cuando estoy contigo, cuando estoy a tu lado puedo recordar ¿sabes? P. Sherman, calle Walabi 42, Sídney.

El de cabello naranja no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta nostalgia, porque aun con el tiempo ella no olvidaba eso, quizás era lo primero que pudo retener en su memoria por mucho tiempo. Ambos solo podían sonreírse, fue entonces cuando algo por fin hizo clic en la mente de Dory: con Marlín no podía olvidar, había pasado un año y muchas cosas seguían en su mente.

—Dory yo sé que estas con alguien más y decirte algo como lo que diré a estas alturas es bastante tonto y no soy bueno con esto, hace mucho no sueno como un cursi, todo lo que he hecho es dedicarme a mi hijo y me he olvidado de lo que yo pueda sentir que no se relacione a él—ni siquiera sabía que estaba diciendo, estaba hablando de más debido a los nervios del momento.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó ya bastante confusa y más al verle tartamudear tanto.

Nada estaba bien pero no es como que pudiese explicarle con palabras porqué. Apretó sus labios antes de atraerla y abrazarla con fuerza contra sí, era difícil decir quién de los dos estaría más rojo ahora, la mujer de ojos rojizos podía sentir el fuerte palpitar del corazón de Marlín, lo que le hizo gracia y a la vez le pareció encantador, no recordaba haberle visto tan nervioso antes, al menos no esa clase de nervios.

—¿Marlín…?—pasó despacio sus brazos por el dorso del mayor, porque no había nada de malo en abrazar a su mejor amigo ¿verdad? Aunque al estar así, teniéndole tan cerca, no deseaba que fuese solo su amigo, no quería que fuese parte de su familia al menos no como lo había sido hasta ahora.

—Sé que lo vas a olvidar pero aun así quería decir…hacer algo—se corrigió separándose despacio para sujetar su rostro con delicadeza, la misma que alguna vez usó con su esposa. Despacio terminó de acortar la distancia y acabó por presionar sus labios contra los de la peli azul.

Y se sintió tan feliz de un modo que no había sentido en años, más cuando ella no le rechazó e incluso correspondía a su beso. Y hubiera deseado que no fuese el único, pero ese beso era un simple adiós, una despedida a esos sentimientos que debía superar. Nemo era lo único que por lo que debía preocuparse, no podría solo arrastrar aún más a Dory a una vida de hogar, probablemente en algún rincón de su ser ella deseaba crear su propia familia algún día y no podía solo hacerla dedicarse a cuidar el hijo de otra persona.

Despacio se separó de ella, volviendo a la realidad en la que estaban. Ninguno fue capaz de decir nada, Marlín solo acomodo los cabellos de Dory tras su oreja antes de besar su frente y alejarse del lugar, no estaba satisfecho en lo absoluto, pero no era un egoísta, o quizás lo estaba siendo, no tenía idea, pero con suerte Dory olvidaría lo que acababa de pasar en unos pocos minutos. Claro que no fue así, probablemente ese beso sería una de las pocas cosas que ella recordaría para siempre y dolía mucho, no ser capaz de decir nada, porque tampoco podía solo dejar al pelirrojo por el padre del niño que buscaron por todo el océano; se llevó la mano a los ojos para limpiarse los ojos, ¿Por qué ahora que si quería olvidar no lo hacía? Sus padres tuvieron razón en que al estar enamorado no olvidaría tan fácilmente.

Paso sus dedos por sus labios mientras veía por donde se había ido el peli naranja, aquello se había sentido como un _adiós,_ pero tal vez, solo tal vez podría ser un _hasta pronto_ y haría todo lo posible por no olvidarlo.

FIN

Este fic tendrá una segunda parte, eso fue lo que pensé cuando lo acabé (¿?) Porque simplemente no lo puedo dejar así pero esa segunda parte la haré cuando vea _Finding Dory_ porque lo que puse es en base a lo que me ha dicho el señor Tobías J. Tobías (quienes vean Clarence entenderán mi referencia (¿?) que ya vio la película. Lamento tanta azúcar y cursilería, pero en serio esta fue la primera OTP de mi vida y no sé, sentí la necesidad de hacer algo de ellos 3 En fin no es que esté muy satisfecha con mi resultado pero no me quería extender tanto, en la segunda parte puede que si me alargue. Eso es todo por ahora, _ciao ciao~_


End file.
